taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Bit Ship
How to play Overview Tap down to fire your weapons. Drag to move your ship and avoid enemy attacks. Release to absorb bits of destroyed ships. Absorbing other ships will restore your shield and energy, but your ship will take on the shape of the ships you absorb - including the strength and number of weapons. You can still absorb bits with assimilation rate set to 0% and keep your ship the same. Scoring You get 100 points for blowing up enemy ships, and picking up powerups. You also get 1 point for every ship bit you absorb. Bosses are worth 1,000 points. For maximum points, try to destroy every enemy, and absorb as many of the bits as you can between attacks. This may make your ship worse if the enemies have weak weapons. Tips *Brandon's Pro-Tip: take advantage of lulls between waves of enemies to absorb any ship bits in the area, and restore your health. Avoid absorbing enemies with fewer weapons than you have currently, unless you really need the health. *Tyrler Says: Fire too often and you will run out of ammunition and need to absorb more, or wait fo rit to replenish on its own. Using an elemental power up will also restore your ammunition. *Steve's words of wisdom: Trade off between firing and absorbing to keep your shields up, and to make powerups last longer. *Advice from Blazermax: If you manage to obtain a powerful weapon, change your assimilation rate to 0% so you won't lose it. *Starting from level 3-1 mines appear, they are deadly and should be avoided/shot at all costs. With 110% health or more you can survive one hit, 210% and above even two! Upgrades Powerups } |Spore Cloud |'Spore Cloud' will create a cloud of green spores around your ship that damage enemy ships that pass through it. | |- | |Homing Shot |'Homing Shot' will cause your bullets to turn towards nearby enemies, turning a near miss into a hit. (Will '''not' target "land mines" that start appearing in Sector 3.'' | |- | |Wave Shot |'Wave Shot' will cause your bullets to take a curvy path, and potentially hit enemies in a wider area. | |} Configure Bit Ship Power Systems, max % of upgrade *Weapon Strength, 250% *Energy Regeneration, 200% *Shield Strength, 250% *Shield Regeneration, 250% *Absorbtion Strength, 200% *Absorbtion Radius, 200% Upgrade Costs *110%: 1,250 Bits, x1,250 OR 1x *120% 10,000 Bits, x10,000 OR 1x *130%: 33,750 Bits, x33,750 OR 4x *140%: 80,000 Bits, x80,000 OR 8x *150%: 156,250 Bits, x156,250 OR 16x *160%: 270,000 Bits, x270,000 OR 27x *170%: 428,750 Bits, x428,750 OR 43x *180%: 640,000 Bits, x640,000 OR 64x *190%: 911,250 Bits, x911,250 OR 92x *200%: 1250,000 Bits, x1250,000 OR 125x *210%: 1663,750 Bits, x1663,750 OR 167x *220%: 2160,000 Bits, x2160,000 OR 216x *230%: 2746,250 Bits, x2746,250 OR 275x *240%: 3430,000 Bits, x3430,000 OR 343x *250%: 4218,750 Bits, x4218,750 OR 422x The law followed is 1250x^3 for each step, checked in game up to 180%. Evolution Unguided Mutation costs 100 Bits, $100 per mutation Paint Ship Nose, Body and Tail can be painted in different colours Ship Slots Any additional ship lets you continue the game with no additional cost (vs. repairing). *Ship Slot 1: 100,000 Bits, x50,000 *Ship Slot 2: 250,000 Bits, x100,000, *Ship Slot 3: 500,000 Bits, x200,000, *Ship Slot 4: 1,000,000 Bits, x500,000, Squadron Ships Squadron ships are small ships that circle your main ship and their power systems can also be upgraded (at the same price as the main ships). *Squadron Slot 1: 100,000 Bits, x50,000 *Squadron Slot 2: 250,000 Bits, x100,000, *Squadron Slot 3: 500,000 Bits, x200,000, *Squadron Slot 4: 1,000,000 Bits, x500,000, General Upgrades Stars Stats Category:Game Category:Character Building Game